Empathy & Apathy
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: They're tearing up holes in the house. They're tearing their claws in the ground. They're staring with blood in their mouths. They tumble and fight and they're beautiful.
1. Enterlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

* * *

**Well, here we go! [[This fic takes place AU before the Mansion Incident. **_**Emphasis on AU**_**.]]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enterlude

"You disgust me." Claire growled, slamming the door in his face.

"Good!" Wesker shouted back.

He wasn't overly fond of arguing with Claire but that's what couples did. They had been duking it out all evening, right after he had come home from a emergency call. He was shot at. for the first time in his career. The shooter waved around a twelve-gauge shotgun, threatening to blow Wesker's brains out, when in reality, he just shot him right in the chest, knocking him back two feet, and giving him a concussion when his head in the ground. The kevlar saved him, but the sheer force of the blast broke three ribs and bruised the living hell out of his chest. When he came home, she had never been so worried in her life. And Wesker hated it when she worried.

"_You could have been killed, Albert!__" __Claire shouted. _

"_But I wasn__'__t.__" __He retorted. _

"_That doesn__'__t make this any less ok! You have to stop trying to be a hero, Albert. Because one day they__'__ll be knocking on that door to tell me that you didn__'__t make it.__" _

"_Being a hero is my job, Claire. I am an officer of the law, I protect people__… __and I protect you.__" _

"_I hate it__…" __She muttered, turning away from him. _

_Wesker sighed and reached for her hand but she retracted. __"__I__'__m only doing what I have to do.__" _

"_And it__'__s gonna get you killed.__" _

"_Well that__'__s what I signed up for.__" _

_Claire stormed up the stairs towards their bedroom, Wesker hot on her heals. _

"_You disgust me.__" _

Wesker wanted to throttle something. He had a very hard time understanding where Claire was trying to come from. She was raised very differently than him and she was taught very different morals. He thought, for a moment, that she was being selfish. But he then realized that she was just scared. Scared because she was right about him keeping this job. It was dangerous and Claire had not one, but two people she cared for working through S.T.A.R.S. Chris was always another worry of hers, she constantly troubled over the well being of Chris _and _Wesker.

He leaned up against the door, pressing his forehead to the wood. "Claire." He called. "Open the door."

She didn't respond. He sighed again, tapping his boot on the floor.

"Dearheart, please. We can talk if you'd like." Wesker was always lousy at reassurance but after dating Claire, he had become more accustomed to using empathy despite the fact that he barely had any.

The door unlocked and Wesker pushed it open. She was standing in front of him, eyes puffy from crying, jaw clenched in anger.

"Go on then," She started. "Talk."

"I know that this makes you anxious, Claire but you have to understand that this is what I do. This is my job. Protecting people from complete idiots," Wesker pointed to his chest. "who wave shotguns around like it's a damned circus. It makes it harder for you, I understand, because you have Chris too but, dearheart, who would do this if we didn't?"

Claire tried to avoid eye contact with him, it made her feel small for some reason. Wesker was a big guy, well built, six foot three, and a ferocious vibe that hung about him. He was domineering in _everything _he did. Claire did not take too lightly to intimidation before she met Wesker but she had become accustomed to his person.

"I'm just worried about you." She mumbled. "All the time."

Wesker held her face gently in his calloused hands. "I know." He planted a kiss on her beautifully pouted lips. "I'll try to be safer from now on, yes?" His thumbs brushed along her cheeks, his tender touch sending chills down her spine.

Claire nodded, losing the eye contact battle with his gray-blue hues. Leaning into his touch, Wesker wrapped his arms around Claire's shoulders, holding her against his chest. He tried to ignore the pain as he pressed her harder against him. She gripped his shirt tightly as though she thought he might drown without her hold.

Wesker kissed her neck, biting the skin there, making Claire gasp. His snaked a hand up her t-shirt, using his slender fingers to unhook her bra and pulled it out from under the fabric, tossing it on the floor somewhere in the dark room. Both his hands moved to squeeze her breasts while his mouth still worked her neck and shoulder. Claire tossed her head back languidly, Wesker's constant nipping made her moan quietly, untied hair tickling her back.

He stood back, and grabbed her shirt at the bottom, lifting it up and off of her slender body. Claire began unbuttoning his blue work shirt, pulling it from its tucked in position. Her fingers traced over the dark red and purple bruises that adorned the majority of his chest. The blood vessels under the skin had ruptured, causing trails of deep red to run on the face of his flesh. Wesker growled, like a wolf, a deep and throaty sound that was unlike anything Claire had ever heard. And it turned her on like no other.

She began to kneel down but Wesker caught her arm roughly, pulling her back up. Their faces were centimeters apart, their noses touching.

"Just you tonight, dearheart." Wesker murmured. "You deserve it."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she nodded nervously. She and Wesker had always shared the work during sex. She was lusting after him more than ever yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was frightened as to what Wesker might to do her body. He was feral during sex and as much as Claire loved it, she wished he would take it easy sometimes. Maybe tonight would be that night.

He picked her up, tossing her onto the bed. She watched as he pulled his belt through its loops, giving the last tug a snap. His wicked smirk grew when Claire gaped a little at the way his muscles expanded and constricted as he breathed. He kicked his boots off and pushed down his pants slowly, leaving him only in his tight black boxer briefs.

Claire laughed. "Maybe your new job should be a male stripper."

Wesker crawled onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head.

"Funny." He quipped.

There was dominance in the way he pinned her down. His strong legs trapped hers and one large hand held her wrists her together. Wesker used the other hand to hook a finger in the waistband of her athletic shorts. He pulled them down slowly, keeping excruciating eye contact with her. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any panties, and he raised a blonde eyebrow in pure amusement. Claire squirmed under him, the grip on her wrists beginning to get tiresome

He pressed his body down on her, heat and friction colliding, making Claire moan breathlessly into the crook of his neck. He was hot and hard as he pressed his erection against her clit, releasing her hands they immediately found his bare shoulders. The coolness of the room and the way Wesker rolled his hips to grind against her made her shiver.

"Please… Albert…" That breathless plea was met with satisfaction as Wesker sat on his knees and pushed down his briefs, kicking them off. He regained his position above her, his blonde hair falling into his stormy hues. He brought one hand to cup her face gently, his lips tugged in a small smile that made Claire's heart flutter.

He kissed her pink lips, passion laced in the way he deepened it by latching onto some of her hair that fell about her neck. Their eyes met for a moment, each of them drinking in the other. The way Wesker was treating her was bewildering. He was tender, almost loving. She could feel the heat of his erection against her inner thigh and she pleaded again. Wesker gripped the base of his cock, guiding in towards Claire's pretty pink opening. Pushing himself in slowly, inch by inch was making Claire dig her nails into his shoulders. Her mouth hung open, no words able to escape. Finally he had met her all the way, his hips pressing into her thighs. He stayed like that for a moment, teasing her. Still at loss for words, she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him in closer. Wesker buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her faint scent from her shower this morning. He set a slow pace, long and languid strokes that left Claire with a raging heat in her belly. His mouth was at her ear, whispering something in a different language. She could only assume it was German. His mother country.

The pace he was working at was driving Claire mad, he had it slow, meeting every single one with pure lust. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear…

"Mein liebster, Claire…" He lifted his face to kiss her parted lips, her moans mingling with his breath. "Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, dearheart."

She had no clue what he was saying to her but she liked it. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, her orgasm creeping up within her. Claire's eyes closed as she laid her head on the feather-stuffed pillow. Albert Wesker was making love to her. He was gentle, his very touch as tender. Biting her bottom lip, Claire began to recall their first time… _her _first time, in fact. He was rough, hardly taking in consideration of the pain he was causing her. It almost felt as if she was with a different man at this moment.

Each thrust sent her a little closer. Each bite, kiss, and suck, made her stomach bunch in knots.

"Albert… I-I have to…"

"Come for me, dearheart." He commanded, propping himself up on an elbow, he used one hand to rub a thumb into her clit and the other to cup her face.

"Schau mich an, Claire." He asked in German. "Look at me," he repeated in English.

She did as she was asked, her deep blue eyes boring into his. The contrast between the two blues was stunning as she drank in the look beyond them. Wesker marveled at her like she was the only woman on earth, like she was the center of the damned universe. And that made her feel loved.

Even if he would never say so, she believed that Wesker loved her in his own cynical way.

Claire cried out as the first wave of euphoria hit her like a mac truck. She raked her nails down Wesker's back, just the way he liked it. That slow and seductive pace never changed but he rubbed her clit harder, eliciting delightful moans from her.

"Say my name." Wesker growled in her ear.

"Albert!" Claire cried out, pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

"Good girl… gutes mädchen"

With one last thrust, he sent Claire over the edge as she screamed his name, making Wesker growl with satisfaction. He came shortly after her, gripping her hips with such force, there were sure to be bruises forming by morning. His breath was labored as he bent down to plant a kiss on her lips, sucking in a deep breath.

Claire nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his hot bare chest pressing against her own. She ran her fingers through his hair, planting kisses on the inside of his neck.

"I love you…" She muttered into the dark.

"I know."

XXXXX

Wesker tapped is pen against the table. He dragged his eyes over to his wristwatch.

3:36 AM.

_Damn__… _

He waited until Claire was asleep before he got ready for work.

"Coffee, Al?" William asked from across the room as he got up from his chair to stretch.

Wesker seemingly didn't register what his friend was asking, his mind tacked onto Claire.

"What?"

William pointed to the door. "Coffee? You know, that black sludge your drink to stay awake?"

Wesker chuckled. "Yes… please."

William left with a laugh, the door snapping shut promptly behind him. Wesker sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, sore, and frustrated. It had almost been three months since their last breakthrough. Everything was off course, it wasn't going the way they planned nor wanted. The worst possible part was that Spencer had been breathing down their necks for the past few days, trying to monitor every little thing they did so as to produce the best results. However, much to Williams dismay, that only made Wesker angrier. In fact, just yesterday, he had shoved one of Spencer's men into the wall, breaking his nose and sending him scampering down the hall, tail tucked between his legs.

The younger scientist came back with a white mug full of steaming black coffee, just the way Wesker liked it. He set it down next to his friends arm, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Please tell me you've had a breakthrough in the last," William glanced at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes I was gone?" The sarcasm in his tone was palpable.

"Unfortunately, no." Wesker deadpanned. "William, I'm beginning to think we need a clean slate."

He shook his head. "No." He quipped. "No way." William shook his head, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "Not after all we've been through! Al, you seriously can't be considering getting rid of everything we've been working towards."

"I'm seriously considering it."

"And do what? Beg Spencer for more money to start something _completely _brand spankin' new? You know he'll slap your hand with a ruler and shun you for even trying."

"As much as I adore your silly metaphors, William, I think we need to approach him with an _idea. _A very specific idea."

The younger man crossed his arm. "Ok and what's your big plan?"

Wesker ran his hands over his face, groaning. "I don't know yet."

William threw his hands up in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, he doesn't know yet!" he shouted sarcastically.

"We already have the resources and the extra money that's left over we can put towards this." Wesker suggested, taking a generous gulp of his coffee.

"You want to restart T?" William asked with trepidation.

Wesker nodded. "That's exactly what I want to do."

"I don't know, Al…" William started. "Last time almost got us killed. We weren't careful enough."

"That was three years ago, Will."

His friend shuffled, contemplating on whether or not Wesker's idea was good. It was risky, it really was. T, despite its undeveloped stage, was very, _very _dangerous. One drop could infect and kill anyone within a five mile radius. Not only that but they had discovered that T had an infection rate that skyrocketed well above the Flu. Those terrifying statistics practically forced Spencer to shut it down. Back then, he wasn't yet interested in the world, not to mention the money, of bio organic weapons. Wesker and William were his best researches, brought in to do honest work. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. Umbrella's ruse was uncovered quite quickly by the two after they had seen one of their colleagues shot and killed for disclosing information that they shouldn't have. It was then that the two men realized what work they had been roped into.

It was filthy.

William had a family and that was his biggest concern before they began the T project. Spencer had assured him that his wife and daughter would be safe within the hands of the company. Wesker, on the other hand, had nobody. He didn't have Claire, at least not yet, so his liabilities were hardly considered what they started.

Wesker clenched his jaw thinking of Claire. He was trying his damnedest to keep her away from this. His sneaking around wouldn't last forever though and eventually, she would have to know the truth. But until that day, Wesker would continue to do lab work at ungodly hours of the night.

**A/N: There is the first chapter of Empathy And Apathy! Hope you liked all that frickity frack, all that boomity bang. If you could, leave a review cause you know how much that helps me out! E&A will be a multi-chapter just in case you didn****'****t catch that in the AN in the last chapter of SOM. Thank you for reading and look out for the next chapter where we delve a little further into why Claire is Empathy and Wesker is Apathy. **


	2. Lack Of Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for leaving reviews! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Guest: Thank you! I**__**'**__**m glad you**__**'**__**re enjoying it!**_

_**Saddlebrat: Thanks!**_

_**Sundragon: I knew I**__**'**__**d see you here! Oh honey, you**__**'**__**re gonna get a lot more Birkin feels dumped on ya since he**__**'**__**s still alive! Well I**__**'**__**m glad you**__**'**__**re enjoying it so far and, like always, your reviews mean a lot to me :)**_

_**TanuSherry: I**__**'**__**m glad you like it so far! Hope you can stick around! **_

—_**-**_

Chapter 2: Lack Of Insight

The sound of the wind outside kept Wesker awake. There was a storm rolling through the city and the constant battering of trees against windows, rain pelting the glass, thunder crashing in the sky, and wind howling through the streets, stressed his sleeping. Claire was pressed against his chest, not stirring like she usually would during a storm. Thunder made her anxious, she had told him once that when she was a kid, she got caught outside in a serve storm, and since then, thunder has caused her anxiety to rise quite quickly. For Wesker, however, he found some kind of tranquility in the noises, aside from them keeping him awake, it somehow reminded him of a simpler time.

His phone rang on the nightstand and he groaned in annoyance. He quietly pushed himself away from Claire, tucking the comforter around her, he snatched the phone from the table and padded out into the hallway.

"William do you have any idea what time it is?" Wesker growled.

"_Says the guy who__'__s awake!__" _William shot back.

"What do you want" Wesker asked quietly but with a sharp quip.

"_You__'__re gonna like this,__" _Will chided. _"__I__'__ve been busting my butt to produce something for Spencer but instead, I found out where we went wrong.__" _

"Do go on." Wesker mused.

"_We know that intelligence is key when it comes to infection rate, we want them to be able to be controlled right?__"_

"Please tell me something I don't know otherwise I'll go back to bed, William." Wesker commanded.

"_NE-a.__" _William said flatly. _"__That__'__s what we were missing the whole time, Al! _

"We've already tested NE-a on the Trevor girl, William and much to my disdain, she just wont die."

"_See that__'__s where this get__'__s interesting. Lisa is a very special case, she has that marker in her blood that allows her cells to adapt to T and NE-a right? So what if we were to extract her blood and put it towards the creation of something new? Something much more powerful__…" _

Wesker pondered for a moment. William was right, they hadn't dared try to extract blood from Lisa for she was much too dangerous to approach. However, he had a very odd feeling as to where this was going. If Williams hypothesis was correct, they could develop a much more powerful virus, thus achieving what they were employed for, and getting Spencer off their backs for a while. What the two lacked in funding, they made up for in their efficiency to recycle resources.

"If we combine T with NE-a, we could produce not only a new strand of virus, but one that will exceed the power of anything we've ever created. Enhanced intelligence, susceptibility to suggestion."

"_We__'__re basically jacking T to preform like it should have three years ago. Albert I think this is our break.__" _

"What about compatibility?"

"_Statistics are gonna be up in the air until we can create and sustain hosts. I estimate we__'__ll need about 100 to test the stats on.__" _

"That can be arranged." Wesker responded.

"_This is great! We can finally get to work! I__'__ll let Spencer know of our plans.__" _

Wesker thought for a moment of telling Spencer. He could very well shut the whole thing down as soon as he catches wind of the two dangerous compounds being collided together to make something even more dangerous. However, like William said, this was the break that they, more so the company, needed.

"Very well," Wesker approved. "However, I want you to leave out the fact that we're combining the two for now. All he needs to know is that we're rebooting NE-a type for a new regiment of testing."

"_Gotchya.__" _William agreed. _"__Oh by the way, speaking of Spencer, he asked to see you as soon as possible. Don__'__t know what he wants but, he asked to see just you.__" _

Wesker could feel a shot of anxiety run through him like a spear of ice. Spencer's request was either good or bad. No in between. He demanded unspeakable things at times and Wesker could only dream to fulfill them. He had been here from the start and Wesker vividly remembers a younger Spencer in his childhood. He was, at least back then, a "family friend" of his fathers. Years later, he learned that Spencer was watching him in his child years, making sure that he was sent to the right schools, made the right choices, and surrounded himself with the right people. Life was tailored for him by his Spencer and his father. It didn't get any more psychotic than that. It wasn't until he was graduating college, did Wesker realize that Mr. Spencer had become an odd and disturbing frequent in his life. The scales had finally fallen from his eyes after his parents died in a mysterious home invasion, conveniently when Wesker himself wasn't present. The supposed suspect was never found and Spencer insisted he take the young man under his wing. Years later, Wesker felt tied town to Umbrella. Obligated to do his work. He just couldn't escape it on time.

"_Al? You still there?__" _

Wesker snapped himself from his memories. "Yes. Tell him I'll be there in an hour." And he hung up.

He leaned against the wall, pressing the phone to his forehead in silent frustration. He looked back into his bedroom where Claire was still sleeping soundly. Blue eyes softened simply at the view he was graced with. It was one of the first times in his life that anything meant everything to him and that everything was Claire. He promised himself that he would keep her safe, away from Umbrella best he could. But now, as the days grew longer and the patience of Spencer grew shorter, he had begun to see that promise slip right through his fingers.

Wesker silently approached the bed and knelt down onto the mattress, making it creak. He leaned in, placing a kiss on Claire's temple. He held that kiss there, closing his eyes in a somewhat pained way as if this was his kiss goodbye.

She did not stir as he left the room with his work clothes in hand.

XXXXX

"Your performance is lacking, Albert." Spencer spoke lowly, gazing out his window and into the storm.

"You aren't allowing us enough time, Spencer." Wesker retorted lowly so as not to speak against him.

Spencer chuckled, arms folded behind his back. He turned to face his protege, the man who would carry out his legacy. "I've given you and William months. Years to complete your research! I don't understand how two of my brightest scientists can putz around for so long."

"It's not us." Wesker barked. "It is the things you ask us to do."

"Surly my demands cannot be that difficult to fulfill?"

"We've tried to allow ourselves enough time to complete what you've asked but it just simply wont work, Spencer. You need to understand that we are only two men working towards unbelievable feats."

Spencer paused for a moment, pondering on what to say to his number 13 next. "I understand where William is coming from, what with his family and all, but you? What do you possibly have that could distract you so?"

Wesker froze, thoughts of Claire immediately arose in his mind. Spencer, on the other hand, was as calm as the dead. Wesker had to bite back the urge to say something Spencer didn't already know.

"I don't want to have to do this to you again, Albert."

Spencer smirked to himself in the dark of the room. He walked around Wesker, like a predator stalking his prey. The younger man, though much bigger than him, still radiated fear after his words.

"Your parents were hard enough to kill, my boy, and I would hate to see you lose someone else to your incompetence. You are my number one, my _star. _Without you, I would have nothing and you would have nothing without me." Spencer kept rounding him. "She will be eliminated if I don't get what I want in due time."

"Don't…" Wesker growled. He bristled at the words coming from Spencer's mouth. He _knew. _He knew about Claire. How stupid could Wesker be? He promised to keep her away from this and now, that promise had been shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"You are under no obligation to threaten me, Albert. She is a _distraction. _Why can't you see past this?"

Wesker clenched his fists. "Stay away from her."

"Or what?" Spencer gloated.

He was right. There was no 'or what". Wesker would simply bluff his way out of this one.

"Or I will kill _anyone _you attempt to send." His anger boiled over, fingernails digging into his palms, breaking the skin.

Spencer smiled wicked. "You best send her on her way, Albert. Or you will regret ever meeting the poor girl."

The old man turned away from him again, watching out his window once more. "One month." He began. "I am allowing you _one _more month for you and William to produce something worth my while. Otherwise," Spencer's voice dropped menacingly low. "I will dispose of Miss Redfield _and _Williams family. See to it that you relay my proposition to Dr. Birkin."

XXXXX

Wesker sped back home way over the speed limit. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that he thought it might break at any moment. He had changed into his uniform before he headed back just incase he woke Claire. Coming to a screeching halt in the driveway, Wesker slammed the car door shut. He shoved the key into the lock, swung the door open, and with a roar, tossed his keys into the living room, successfully shattering a lamp on impact.

A few seconds later, Claire came rushing down the stairs, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Albert what the hell?" She shouted as his form became visible. She flipped on the light, noticing the shards of glass from the lamp.

Wesker turned around, running his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, dearheart…" He muttered. "I'm just oddly frustrated right now." He lied. He lied to her all the time and he hated it.

She noticed that the front door was wide open, he almost broke it from its hinges. "When did you leave?"

He checked his watch. "Around 2. Emergency call." He walked up to her and much to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around he waist and pulled her in for a tight hug that seemed more loving than it usually was. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and clutched her shirt in his hands as though he though he might drown without his grip.

"Albert…" Claire ran a hand through his hair. "Are you ok?"

He didn't respond, Claire wouldn't make him. She held him there, against her tightly until she took his hands in hers and brought him back to bed.

XXXXX

Claire picked at her salad as the events from last night still hung about her brain. Her and Wesker were at a little cafe a few blocks down from the station. She came in during his lunch hour and dragged him here. She insisted that he get some fresh air.

The sun was radiating against her, attributing another form of beauty to her red hair. Her blue blouse and khaki skinny jeans popped against Wesker's blue and black of his uniform. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, Wesker returned it.

"Are you gonna tell me about last night?" She asked as she took a bite of her salad.

Wesker leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his beer. "I just had a rough call, that's all."

"Someone die?" Claire chimed.

"No."

"Then what?"

Wesker clenched his jaw. He was angry because he couldn't tell her the _real _reason behind his episode. He kept feeding her lie after lie just to save his own ass. "Claire it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Well when you come home and start smashing shit for no reason, I get worried about your mental health."

Wesker tapped his temple. "I'm just fine up here, dearheart."

Clair leaned in and grabbed one of his hands. "Then what is it?"

Wesker's brows knitted and he sighed. "I can't tell you. I just can't."

Claire frowned and shook her head. "Why the hell not?"

He sighed again. "Drop it." Wesker deadpanned. "Please."

Claire shot up from he seat and grabbed her bag. "Well until you're ready to tell me, don't bother coming home tonight." She seethed.

And with that, a very angry Claire Redfield was gone.

Wesker shook his head and tossed some money down on the table. He started walking back to the station, fuming at himself for not being able to steer Claire away from his real intentions. Right now, it was fight or flight and he preferred not to fight with her. But, he digressed, she would have to find out one way or another and he preferred he tell her. Claire was very headstrong, it was something she was born with. Her morals were tested everyday, more so now after she and Wesker began seeing each other.

They tested each others patience on a daily basis. Claire would prod at his private life, something that he dreaded talking about, and Wesker would just quip her with lashing sarcasm that drove her insane. They were polar opposites but someone once told him that those were the kind of people that got along the best in the end. And it was true. After they peeled one another back, Claire discovered that Wesker wasn't as cold as she thought. He was a gentleman, perfectly capable of sweeping her off her feet. And Wesker discovered that Claire, underneath all that sass and dirty looks, she was fragile, perfectly capable of being shattered.

Claire needed to feel Wesker in every way possible and he felt very protective of her. He nearly crushed another mans skull simply for grabbing her shoulder at the bar. Once he touched her hand for the first time the day he met her, she was to be his.

And Claire loved him.

It had been a reasonable amount of months, four to be exact, that they had been dating. Claire didn't like to label them as 'boyfriend and girlfriend', she always said she didn't like the sound of it. Wesker was fine with that, he simply called Claire _his. _

After getting back to the station, Wesker brushed off the greetings of everyone he passed, making his way back to the Alpha Office. He stormed right through the room, gaining the eyes of his team members, and slammed the door to his office shut.

Chris rose a brown eyebrow and winced. "Wonder what's up his ass."

"He just got back from lunch with Claire didn't he?" Barry chimed.

Chris' eyes widened and he fumbled for his phone. "Fuck I totally forgot about that…"

"I'm sure it's not about that, Chris." Jill reassured.

Chris dialed his sister and put the phone to his ear. "It better not be."

XXXXX

It was late when Wesker finally finished work at the station. They had been dead for the rest of the day. He unlocked his car and threw his backpack in the passenger seat. He sat there, in the dark for a moment, sighing. He wasn't going to the lab tonight, he had to fix things with Claire first. Starting the car, Wesker backed out of his parking spot and began the drive home.

Once he arrived, he noticed that the lights were off in the house. It was pretty late. He checked his watch.

12:55 AM

Claire was most likely asleep. Unlocking the door, he set his things down quietly and ascended the staircase. The door to their bedroom was closed and he pushed it open slowly.

"Are you coming back to explain?" Claire asked in the dark. Wesker's eyes adjusted to the darkness as he saw Claire lying on the bed, curled up in the comforter.

"Yes." Wesker said softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Tears began to well in her blue eyes and she let the fall from them. "Is there someone else, Albert?" She choked on her words as if she had been wanting to speak them all day.

Wesker's mind began to fill frantically with what to say. He took her face in her hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No." He breathed. "God no, Claire." His words were laced with hurt, something that he found strikingly odd. In a way, he _was _hurt at the fact that she thought that of all things, he was cheating on her.

"I would never, _ever _do that to you." Wesker kissed her lips. "You mean so much to me, dearheart."

"Then what is it, Albert?" She sat up, wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand like a child.

"I've been trying to avoid this very issue." He started. "But I can't hide this from you anymore."

Claire nodded, as if she was allowing him to speak.

"I've been lying to you since the day I met you." His words fell on her ears like a crashing waterfall. "I'm not the man I've been saying I am."

Claire looked stung, like he was made of poison. "Then who are you?" She ground out through frustration and tears.

"I'm still Wesker, dearheart but—"

Without a second thought, Claire's hand lashed out and struck him across the face. Wesker clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to get up and leave the room.

"Please let me finish."

Claire dislocated eye contact with him.

"I've been working with a company called Umbrella. I'm sure you've heard of them."

"The pharmaceutical company?" Claire muttered.

Wesker nodded. "Yes. But I've been working under a ruse at the RPD. I was sent there to collect intel, compile data on trained combatants, and instill their trust."

"For what?"

"Research."

"Research for what, Albert?" She demanded.

"I'm a virologist at Umbrella. Hired to create biological weapons that could have the potential to destroy a human population within hours."

"So you're a fucking terrorist?" Claire shouted. "A terrorist and a liar!"

Wesker shook his head. "No, I am a scientist."

"Albert you just said you were creating viruses that could wipe out a human population. That's terrorism!"

He grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him. "I didn't want to rope you into this, Claire. I really didn't but I knew I couldn't get away with sneaking around for much longer. This is something that I've been doing for a very long time and I have no intentions of stopping. I was born into this, believe it or not, and much to my disdain, I can't get out of it."

"So you're just a company slave." Claire hissed.

Wesker pinned her against the bed, making Claire yelp.

"Far from it." He snapped.

"Get off of me." Claire growled.

Wesker did not comply. He bore his solid and harsh blue eyes into her own. Claire did not break eye contact wit him, he breath coming in short pants. She was royally pissed.

"Albert." Claire warned.

"I'm not done." Wesker chided. "Understand that this is what I've been doing for over ten years. I had no intentions of leading you into this and I have no intentions of harming you because you know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire faltered, he voice breaking in fear.

"All of this is highly confidential. I am not to speak of what I do there to anyone but my boss and my colleagues. However, I've found it quite hard, obviously, to keep this from you so I am telling you now. Claire, you cannot speak a word about any of this to _anyone. _Not Chris, not Jill… anyone. Do you understand?"

Claire did not need to be told twice. The pure action of his commanding voice convinced her that he was telling the truth, for he had no reason to lie anyway.

Wesker released her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You have to promise to keep this between us."

"I promise, Albert."

"Thank you."

Claire sat next to him, her anger boiling down.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"It is an ugly subject, Claire." Wesker said quietly. "Umbrella has been steering my life for a very long time."

"Is… is that what happened to your parents?" Claire murmured. She knew that his past was a very touchy subject, something that he dreaded talking about. She did not dare tread on the matter of his parents but she just _needed _to know.

"Yes." He said softly. "They were killed by Umbrella so as to move me away from my emotional distractions."

Claire did not speak, she only watched him clench his fists in his lap.

"They have been molding me since the day I was born. Watching and waiting… I was raised under their eye, making sure that I received the best education, surrounded myself with the best peers, and pursued the right career. Everything that I have ever done was for Umbrella."

"Why can't you get away?"

Wesker shook his head and chuckled. "Because they'll find me. It's a disgusting cycle of greed and ignorance… and I can't stand it."

"You're not a bad person, Albert." Claire muttered. She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Not yet." He said under his breath. She didn't hear him as he stroked her auburn hair. Claire quickly fell asleep to the sound of Wesker's hammering heartbeat and the ticking of his watch.

**A/N: Leave a review! It really helps me out :)**


	3. Bruise Covered Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

* * *

**Hey all! If you don****'****t read my other big story, Shadow Of Me, two things: 1. you should be and 2. I always spread bigger news there because more people read that. Anyways, the news is that I just got a new job and it****'****s going to be taking up some more time in my schedule along with school too. So things will be slowing down here and I know that sucks cause you guys are really enjoying this and I****'****m glad you are! But if you continue reading and reviewing, it really helps me out and gives me more incentive to keep writing!**

* * *

_**lostsoul512: I**__**'**__**m glad you**__**'**__**re interested!**_

_**saddlebrat: Thank you!**_

_**TanuSherry: Don**__**'**__**t sweat it! Oh that Marcus hate will be relived this chapter. **_

_**MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS: It**__**'**__**s good to see you here! **_

_**Sundragon: Hannigram feels are strong! Did you enjoy Friday**__**'**__**s episode? I can**__**'**__**t wait for ep. 3! Don**__**'**__**t worry about not reviewing, I know you**__**'**__**re here and reading and that**__**'**__**s all that matters!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Bruise Covered Hands

James Marcus scanned his grey eyes over the files handed to him. His lips pursed in a frown and he squinted with scrutiny at the words typed on this documents. William squirmed in his chair and Wesker sat cooly next to him, his emotion of trepidation not showing through his always stone features.

"NE-a? Is that really what you wish to restart?" Marcus asked with a bit of distaste in his old voice.

"Yes, sir that is what we would like to restart. Albert and I have been working very, very hard to complete the pretesting."

Marcus slid the file back towards his former trainees and now employees. He folded his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. Shaking his head he leaned in again and tapped the folder with a withered finger.

"I don't see your prospect, boys. I know your intentions are solid but the execution is lacking." Marcus sighed. "I'm afraid I have to turn down your plans."

Wesker fist clenched and his eyes stormed, he _needed _this. "What if we could prove that this is the right path to choose? What if we could show you what G can do?"

"Yes!" William chimed. "It is, after all, supposed to be the most powerful thing we've ever created. It could rival T."

Marcus ran a hand across his chin thoughtfully. "I will have to consult Ozwell first. This is ultimately up to him."

"We've already pitched this to him." William added. "And he's on board."

"Is he now?" Marcus inquired.

XXXXX

"He's not on board." William blurted. Spencer turned around to face his young apprentices. The younger man fidgeted like a rabbit.

"He isn't?" Spencer said calmly.

"No." Wesker deadpanned. "He thinks it is foolish."

Spencer turned back towards his window and sighed softly. "Then kill him."

William looked to Wesker, eyes as wide as dinner plates, sweat beading down his forehead.

"What?" He stammered. "You want us to… k-kill Marcus?"

Spencer shrugged. "Why not?" His placed his hands in the pockets of his grey suit pants and turned to face them. "Marcus has become quite an inconvenience these past years. What with his leech tests and all. I feel as though he's slipping away from reality. He spends too much time drowning himself in practice rather than thought. He does not realize that he is playing with something far more dangerous."

"I'll do it." Wesker interrupted.

"Al you can't!" William shouted. He was practically frantic. The younger man had never killed anyone before and he had no intentions of starting now. "You can't just kill someone! Spencer you're crazy!"

"Watch me."

"Good!" Spencer perked. "It's settled then!" He clapped a hand on Wesker's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Albert I expect a clean job, no slop like last time."

William gaped. "Last time?!"

"If you make a mess, either clean it up yourself or hire someone to do it for you. Marcus will be in the lab all night if you wish to end this quickly."

Wesker nodded slightly and took his leave with a still frantic William in tow.

The younger scientist jogged after him and matched his lengthy stride. "You're seriously gonna kill Marcus?" William shouted. In an instant, he was pinned against the wall, Wesker's large hand covering him mouth.

"Shut. Up." Wesker seethed. He looked about the hallway for other employees and researches. No one was present but them.

"Now, when I remove my hand you are going to speak quietly. Do you understand?" Wesker gave his friend a small, disturbing smile at the end of his sentence.

William nodded, eyes engrossed with fear of what Wesker might have done to him. He was a big guy, larger than William at least. While he was built and tight with muscles, William was quite scrawny.

"I can't do it." He muttered. "I can't kill anyone."

"You don't have to." Wesker reassured him as he began walking again. "But you're going to accompany me to make sure things don't get out of control."

"What do you mean out of control?"

"I mean if I get out of control."

William retracted a little. His friend was dangerous, he knew that, but he was frightened to see what he would do to Marcus. After all, Spencer didn't give him a specific way to execute their former mentor. He wondered if he would do it all himself or if he would have UBSC come in and do the work. Whatever he was planning, William dreaded to see what his long time friend was _really _capable of. But he knew one thing for sure, he was capable of killing.

XXXXX

"I hate to say this but Marcus' leech work might be able to help us." William chimed from his desk. He turned around in his chair to face Wesker who was rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. William inwardly chuckled for he always thought Wesker looked like a Mormon school boy in that outfit. White button down, skinny black tie, and black slacks. He couldn't contain his laughter anymore and he let some of it escape his lips.

"What is it now, William?" Wesker asked with a sigh.

"Nothing," He reassured. "You just look like a very classy murderer."

"So you accept that I am one?" Wesker inquired.

Williams laughter halted. He was being serious. "Yes." He started. "I can't change who you are. But you're my friend, Albert. And friends don't let friends rope themselves into murder."

"Then you're a lousy friend." Wesker deadpanned. "Let's go."

William hesitated for a moment, pondering on what Wesker just said to him. Was he a lousy friend? Or was he just too late to the party for _saving _his friend? Whatever the reason, he would continue to support the other scientist as a colleague but more importantly, a friend.

They walked down the empty hallway, darkness ensuing them. Wesker drowned out the sound of their footsteps instead for the ticking of his watch. It was almost eleven pm and he had told Claire he had business to attend to, that he would be home later. She sounded conceded but that was just her nature and Wesker accepted it.

Marcus' lab was at the end of the hallway, constantly guarded by two UBSC members. Wesker approached them and handed either of them a slip of paper with orders from Spencer to allow access to the lab. One of the soldiers opened the door with a key card, face hidden behind a black gas mask with gaping red circles for eyes. William followed Wesker suit but he fiddled with is hands, nerves taking over. The door slip open and Marcus was hunched over his petri dish, prodding at a leach with sharp instruments. He heard the door open and looked up to Wesker and William.

"What can I do for you boys?" He asked absently.

Wesker was stoic, eyes hidden behind his reflective sunglasses. Marcus eyed the gun strapped to his belt but he eased himself with unconcern for it. Wesker always carried his gun. That's just the way he was. He sat up in his stool, cracking his back as he did so. Marcus looked at his researches and William looked nervous, as scared as a rabbit. But Wesker… Wesker without his revealing features looked murderous. The blonde unholstered his gun and aimed it right at the older man. Marcus was genuinely surprised as his entire body flinched when Wesker pulled the hammer back.

"Is this about my rejection?" Marcus asked with a quake in his voice.

Wesker's frown deepened. "It is much more personal than that." He pulled the trigger, the sound hammering through Williams ears causing him to cover them. Marcus collapsed on the pristine linoleum, holding his knee. He shouted for the guards but they did not comply. Blood oozed from his wounded knee, and Wesker aimed at the other.

"Wait!" Marcus pleaded. "Please, Albert I can do better for you than Spencer."

"You killed them too." Wesker muttered. He fired off another shot, making William flinch. Marcus howled and he began to breath heavier, watching the blood seep from his pants.

"Is this honestly about your parents?" Marcus groaned. "That was twelve years ago! And look what you've become without them!"

Wesker holstered his gun and removed his sunglasses. He folded them neatly into his breast pocket. William watched from his side, how his movements were fluid, unhinged from his shattered persona. He came to Marcus' side and knelt down. Wesker gripped either of Marcus' knees and squeezed, making the old man howl.

Labored breathing.

Blood on the white floor.

The smell…

He was blinded by hate, by the kill that he almost forgot who he was at this very moment. The eyes of his former mentor were swollen with tears, he knew his time had come. And what a terrible way to die. Wesker raised a fist and with a roar and brought it down upon Marcus' face, splitting open his skin and breaking his nose. Over and over and over again did Wesker drive his bloody knuckles into his victims face. His voice was hoarse from screaming, shouting, roaring like a mad beast escaped from captivity. Only his captivity was mindset. His fists kept hammering into the mush that was once Marcus' face. Brains splattered around his kill, fragments of his skull stabbed his flesh as he continued his rampage. Blood from the gun shots plastered the white walls like a disturbing decoration.

"Albert! That's enough!" William grabbed his friends shoulder and heaved him back. Wesker laid on the crimson-covered floor, knuckles dripping with gore, face smeared with it. His chest rose and fell harshly and William wasn't sure, but he could have sworn a choked sob escaped Albert Wesker's throat.

He picked his friend off the floor and helped his exhausted form back towards the door as it slid open, the two guards peered in to see Wesker's work.

"Get someone to clean that up." William ordered.

"Let's get you home, Al." He dragged his exhausted friend through the halls and to the lobby. It was late, almost midnight and he still had to drive Wesker home. Making his way into the parking lot, Wesker grunted something under his breath that William could not make out. The night was as silent as the dead and all William could hear was the sound of the blood dripping of of Wesker's fingertips. He shoved Wesker into the passenger side of his car, making sure he was propped up right. William got in and started the vehicle with ease, putting it in drive and hitting the road.

"Where are we going?" Wesker asked groggily.

"I'm taking you home."

They drove in silence and Wesker watched the trees rush by from his window. He could feel his hand clench, it was broken. Black and purple bruises already began to form there, blood still slicking his skin. His face was sticky with gore as it started to dry.

"What did Marcus do to your parents, Albert?" He looked over at his friend who's head hung against the window of the car.

"Don't ask me again, please." Wesker muttered.

William nodded and dropped the subject. Obviously whatever Marcus had done to him years ago was finally allowed to boil to the surface. His kill had severe amounts of passion within it. They pulled up to his driveway and Wesker got out, taking a deep breath of cold night air. William rolled down his window and poked his head out.

"Are you gonna be ok, Al?" He asked.

Wesker did not say anything for a moment. He just stood in the dark, cradling his broken hand. "I'm sorry for what had said earlier, William. You are not, in fact, a lousy friend. You mean a great deal to me… friend."

William smiled at him and nodded assuringly. "Goodnight, Al." He rolled his window up and backed out of the driveway.

Unlocking the door with his good hand, Wesker's eyes adjusted to the dark of the living room. He no longer felt heightened, in fact he felt at ease. At ease with this current moment and at ease with himself. He closed his eyes and kept them closed, breathing through his nose, settling his nerves. A quiet padding made its way down the stairs and the lamp flicked on, a warm light flooding through the room.

"Albert oh my god…" Claire saw his mangled hand and worn face. Both were covered in dried, flaking blood, his knuckles bruised black and blue. She gently inspected his hand and Wesker hissed in pain when she asked him if it hurt to move them 'like this'.

"It's broken." Wesker said in the dimness of the room.

Claire scoffed. "Clearly."

She looked up at him and sighed, taking his face in her hands and running her thumbs over his cheeks. Her blue hues welled with sadness and for a moment, tears, but she shoved them back. He was a spectacle. Broken, beat, and scarred. But he was her spectacle.

"You should go to the hospital." Claire mentioned softly.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." He retorted. "Not tonight. I've had enough tonight."

Claire crossed her arms and stood back. "Albert I don't think we should argue about this. Now get your ass in the car, I'm taking you to a hospital."

He complied and she gathered the keys to her jeep. He slouched into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt with his good hand. Claire had a history of reckless, road-raging driving. Starting the vehicle, they began the ten minute drive to the urgent care.

"What happened?" She asked in the dark of the car.

"I got it off my chest."

Claire did not prod further than that. That is where she would leave it. He was stoic, yes, but she could feel the relief that dripped off of him. His face was softer however, smeared with blood, and yet, Claire thought he was beautiful. In the limelight of the jeep, the backdrop of night rushing behind him. Dried blood on his face, arms, and hands. Blue eyes swimming with proceeded passion. She reached down and laced her fingers within his good hand, that being the left. She squeezed tightly and reassured him through that simple gesture.

She smiled. "Good."

**A/N: That is all I can hash out today guys but I****'****ll update soon I promise! Love you guys!**


End file.
